It is often necessary to boil liquids before using them in order to prevent contamination, and then cool them down to a temperature that is suitable for drinking. For example, when preparing milk substitutes for babies, the water must first be boiled in order to prevent contamination, and then cooled down to a temperature that is suitable for feeding the baby. It is of course desirable that the procedure of cooling the water to the desired temperature be sterile. In general, it is commonly accepted that the parent pours the boiling water into the feeding bottle, and waits a relatively long time for the contents to cool. Sometimes the parent places the feeding bottle with the boiled water in a vessel that is filled with tap water, in order to hasten the cooling, although this still requires a long period of time to cool the contents. The present invention offers a good and effective solution to the aforementioned problem, and for a variety of other cases in which there is a need for the rapid, sterile cooling of very hot liquids.
U.S. patent application 2012/0312521 (“Application 521”) discloses a beverage cooling device comprising relatively many parts including several cooling portions, which assembled one into the other. The structure of the device of Application 521 is cumbersome, expensive for manufacturing and not easy for cleaning, relatively to the apparatus subject matter of the present invention.